villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Superman (Injustice)
Superman of the alternate universe is the evil & twisted alternate version of the heroic main-universe Superman and the main antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is a power user type character. The Man of Steel can attack with his iconic assortment of powers such as heat vision, super strength, flight, and more. Initially a tragic character as time passes the fallen Man of Steel steadily becomes more and more brutal and fascistic, eventually becoming little more than a psychotic and petty hypocrite. Biography Born as Kal-El, Superman was born on the planet Krypton. However, soon after his birth, Krypton was in the process of being destroyed. His parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, in their last act to save him, put their son in a spacepod to escape the dying planet. The last son of Krypton eventually landed safely on Earth, where he was discovered and adopted by the Kents, a Kansas farming couple. He was then given the name "Clark Kent." Over time, Clark began to discover his powers, eventually becoming Earth's most powerful hero. Events of Injustice In the Injustice comic, Superman is overjoyed when he hears two heartbeats coming from Lois Lane, indicating that she is pregnant. After informing longtime ally, Batman of the good news, he discovers that his friend Jimmy Olson was killed while with Lois, who was kidnapped. Distressed that he cannot locate her, Superman goes to Batman who had been investigating the theft of Kryptonite from S.T.A.R. Labs; Batman promptly informs the rest of the League. When Batman finds out it was the Joker who kidnapped Lois and hijacked a submarine along with Harley Quinn, Superman rushes out to open waters, finds the sub, and enters it, only to be confronted by none other than Doomsday. But unknown to him, as he lifts Doomsday into orbit, the other Leaguers are informed by the Joker that he laced Kryptonite into some fear toxin he stole from the Scarecrow, and it was revealed that it was not Doomsday that Superman was lifting into orbit. It was Lois who had a heart monitor attached to her by the Joker that would detonate a nuke inside Metropolis when her heart stops beating, which it does as Superman watches in horror, as the gas wears off and sees who he really took into orbit. When he learns that the Joker is the one responsible, the enraged and sorrow-ridden Kryptonian breaks into the interrogation room, where the Joker was being interrogated by Batman on where he got the nuke, and confronts the clown prince of crime. Superman shoves the Dark Knight aside and demands to know why the Joker would do such a thing. The Joker taunts him as being a more gullible target than Batman, along with Superman's reluctance to kill and the fact that he ended up destroying everything he loves in the end, and wondered if he could love again after this. Finally pushed beyond his patience as well as his sanity, Superman angrily murders the Joker as Batman watched in horror. However, the Joker's last words is a maniacal laughter, as he is satisfied that he finally broke the Man of Steel to a point of no return. Years later, Superman rules the world and thinks of bringing order to it in a necessary way with Batman opposing it. During Story Mode, this leads Batman to bring in different Justice Leaguers from another reality where the bomb never went off due to Green Arrow being dead in their current timeline as his DNA was needed to unlock a Kryptonite weapon to disable Superman. However, though Lex Luthor (who, in this timeline, was a double agent working in secret for Batman) attempts to use the weapon after setting the Justice League Watchtower on self-destruct to distract Superman long enough, the plan fails. The main-universe Batman realizes they need their Superman to stop this Superman, and succeeds after defeating the alternate-universe Batman who was in disbelief. After the main-universe Superman arrives and defeats Doomsday (who was controlled by the alternate-universe Superman with a collar), the alternate-universe Superman confronts him, where they exchange their different points of view. The alternate-universe Superman points out his plan to travel back to the main-universe to reunite with Lois, despite that as the main-universe Superman pointed out, Lois would be horrified just by seeing the man that he has become. After the main-universe Superman defeats him, the alternate Superman is locked up in a cell equipped with special lamps that emit red solar radiation to negate his powers, although the final scene implied that he still had some access to his powers. Events of Convergence This version of Superman makes his final chronological appearance (he has still appeared in the Injustice comics set before the events of the game since) early on in DC's Convergence ''event, during which the Gotham City of the Injustice universe was transported to Telos by Brainiac, and out of petty stubbornness due to the fact that they and so many of his allies had turned against him, Superman refused to help the people of his city escape Telos's wrath, feeling that they deserved their deaths. Superman watched as the city and all of its inhabitants were obliterated by Telos using giant hands and a volcanic eruption, but Superman could not evade the destruction as one of Telos's great hands grabbed Superman, crushing him, before plunging him into the molten ground to his well deserved death. Classic Battle Superman is also considered the final boss for the Classic Battles ladder, where he is sucked into and imprisoned in the Phantom Zone when the player defeats him. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Stamina *Flight *Superhuman Hearing *X-Ray and Heat Vision *Ice Breath *Invulnerability *Accelerated Healing Personality Lois Lane's death shook Superman greatly; the once pure Man of Steel was heartbroken, having been manipulated by the Joker into killing the woman he loved and his unborn child. His loss, grief and pain overwhelmed Superman, causing him to forget his hard-taught wholesome values and ethics, turning him corrupt and cruel. From that day forward, Superman decided that criminals would be better off dead, as demonstrated by having brutally killed Joker in a blind rage, which was the first action that led him down the path into a cynical, brutal, hate-filled tyrant. It is heavily implied that the reason why he discarded his wholesome values and ethics is because he blamed them for his unwitting role in the destruction of Metropolis as well as the murder of Lois Lane and their unborn child, viewing them as weaknesses that ultimately hampered his ability to protect the people of Earth. The disillusioned Superman's morality became even more warped, where he thought his actions were benefiting the world; in reality, he placed humanity into totalitarian dystopia, controlled by a strong military regime rather than freedom or equal rights and when he discovered the people of Gotham and Metropolis actually feared and hated him rather than worshipped him, he destroyed them without remorse. However, despite his faults, he still shows a great deal of love towards his former wife, Lois Lane and planned to kill the main universe Superman and bring Lois to his dimension which proves that in spite of his ruthlessness, he was furthermost a damaged, guilt-ridden man. Video Injustice Gods Among Us Ending Trivia *George Newbern, the voice actor for this Superman, his heroic counterpart, and various other animated incarnations of the Man of Steel, had also voiced the character Sephiroth from ''Final Fantasy VII. Coincidentally, both characters also were former superheroes of alien origin who fell to the dark side due to tragic, breaking events they were subjected to and quickly became huge threats to the planet they formerly protected. **Coincidentally, in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy's Cid Reports, it was revealed that Sephiroth's rivalry with Cloud had been manipulated by Kefka Palazzo, similar to how the Joker engineered Superman's descent into villainy. *Superman is the only character whose Battles ladder portrait is his main-universe version. In the fight against him, he is also restricted to this costume. *Superman is the only character with two sets of intros and outros, one for the main-universe Superman (Where he rips off his suit and take off his glasses when the fight begins and fly off into space to answer a call for help after he wins the fight) and one for the regime Superman (Where he flies in to assist a squad of Regime troopers when the fight begins and orders his opponent to bow before him after the opponent is defeated). There exists a third intro for DLC Superman costumes, where Superman simply flies away from the Fortress of Solitude and into battle, DLC Superman use the same outro as main-universe Superman (or in the case of Cyborg Superman, the Injustice-universe Superman). *Although Superman is the boss of the Story Mode and the Classic Battles ladder, the only advantage he has over other fighters is a far stronger defense and attack in the first lifebar, aside from this, in the second lifebar he is completely normal, not even having a smarter A.I.. *Some elements of the Injustice Superman were found in a dream sequence in Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice. *This is not the first Superman to be a global dictator over the Earth. In fact, Superman's original characterization was as a villain via the character William Dunn in the comic The Reign of the Superman. *Regime Superman will later appear in Injustice 2, although it is implied that he's a bit softer than in the first game. Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Imprisoned Category:Control Freaks Category:Fascists Category:Mongers Category:Justice League Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyers Category:Injustice Villains Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:God Wannabe Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:In Love Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Strategic Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Oppressors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protective Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hero's Lover Category:Betrayed Category:Nemesis Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Superman Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fallen Heroes